And I'll Do it All Over Again
by Shirahime Shou95
Summary: Summary: "I can't erase these memories of you, I can't forget the sweet kiss that I knew, if I had it all to do over I'd do it all over again." After living a dream-like marriage life for a few months, their love to each other was once again tested. Everything changed when their honeymoon turned into a nightmare. Sequel to I do.


Summary: "I can't erase these memories of you, I can't forget the sweet kiss that I knew, if I had it all to do over I'd do it all over again." After living a dream-like marriage life for a few months, their love to each other was once again tested. Everything changed when their honeymoon turned into a nightmare. Sequel to I do.

A/N: First of all, big thanks to my beta, Youkai55 for giving me the muse to write this sequel! I originally didn't plan to make a sequel, especially with my tight schedule this quarter. Also, I wanted to thank anyone who had been patiently waiting for the epilogue. I hope I can make it up for you by this chapter.

Chapter 1. Trouble in Paradise

…

"_Buong giorno," _The hotel manager greeted with a wide smile on his face, "welcome to Rome, my friend!"

"Hello, Mr. Dubois," Inuyasha grinned, "nice to see you again."

"Look at you, you're all grown up!" Mr. Dubois spoke again with a rather fluent Japanese, "I swear, the last time I saw you, you were only what, half my height. And now you're way taller than me."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, I was only eleven when my Dad brought me and Sesshoumaru here, Mr. Dubois."

"Really? Ah. Time sure flies," Mr Dubois said as he rubbed his mustache, "and this young lady right here must be your wife. Am I not mistaken? Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Takahashi! We hope you have a nice stay here."

"Don't worry, Mr. Dubois," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, "of course we're going to enjoy our stay here," he winked at her, "right, _wifey_?"

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows, 'New nickname, eh?'

"Carlo!" Mr. Dubois called one of the hotel staff, "please accompany Mr. Takahashi and his wife to their room."

"Yes Sir." The blonde guy said, "Mr. Takahashi, let me take your suitcases."

.

.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said to the hotel staff.

The middle-aged man smiled and bowed down politely before he excused himself.

Kagome looked around the giant room Inuyasha had booked for their stay. The first-suite room was painted with relaxing combination of sky blue and green color, furnished with firm yet comfortable looking furnishings made with mahogany woods, completed with a gigantic flat screen TV on the middle of the room.

Kagome walked to the end of the room and found a small, yet beautifully decorated man-made waterfall.

"Why am I not surprised if I can find a hidden staircase to a Jacuzzi here?" She mumbled to herself.

Inuyasha hugged her from behind and grinned. "Like what you see, M'lady?"

"It's beautiful," Kagome sighed, "but don't you think it's a little bit too much, Inuyasha?"

"Nope," Inuyasha shook his head, "consider this as my apology for delaying our honeymoon."

"But isn't this a little expensive?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nah, not really. Mr. Dubois gave the room to me for half price, Kagome."

"Oh…"

"So now that we're here," Inuyasha grinned, "why don't-"

_RIIINGG RIINGGG RINGGG_

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Inuyasha growled. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and answered it. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"_Inuyasha, sorry for not telling you earlier. But I need you to meet the owner of Le Roise Corp today." _

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you mean, I need to meet the owner of Le Roise Corp? In case you've forgotten, I'm on my damn honeymoon with Kagome, you bloody bastard."

"_I know, Inuyasha, believe me, I __really __do not wish to interrupt your honeymoon, ,"_ Sesshoumaru sighed, _"If I can come there by myself, I will. But I can't leave Rin right now. She needs me."_

"Damn it all to hell," Inuyasha cursed under his breath, "why can't you just take her with you?"

"_The doctor said long traveling like an airplane fight is not good for her and the baby. So taking her with me is out of the __question__. Please, you have to understand."_

Inuyasha growled. What else could he say? "Okay. I'll go meet the guy. But I swear, if you ask me for anything else, I'll-"

"_I appreciate your willingness, little brother. Again, sorry to bothering you in your honeymoon. I need to take Rin for a medical check up now. May you have a nice time there with Kagome."_

_Beep._

Inuyasha stared at the screen of his phone with mouth wide opened. "The fuck?"

"The nerve of that bastard, hanging up on me." He muttered angrily before he turned to face Kagome, who had been watching him in silence.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome," he sighed, "Sesshoumaru is being an asshole as usual, and I need to take his fucking place to meet some French dude. I hope you don't mind if I leave you for a while today, baby." He casted her an apologetic look.

Kagome shook her head lightly. Now that Inuyasha was the president of their family business, he needed to take full responsibility of the company, right? "Of course I don't mind, Inuyasha. I understand," she smiled at him, "I'll wait for you here until you're done."

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked, "I mean, you don't know their language at all. What if something happens and I'm not there, and you can't-"

"Oh ssshh, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself. Besides, the hotel manager knows Japanese. I can always talk to him if I need something."

Inuyasha looked at his wife and sighed. "Okay," He walked to her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't go wondering around by yourself, ok?"

"Yes, daddy," Kagome laughed, "I understand."

"Hey," Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm serious, Kagome."

"Okay, okay," Kagome said as she glanced at him with a mischievous smile on her lips, "just don't make me miss you too much, okay?" She trailed her fingertips over his chest and licked her lips, "You do want to see me in my new lingerie that I've bought few days ago, don't you, Lothario?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "When did our sweet and innocent Kagome turn so bold?"

"Ever since she's been corrupted by you." Kagome answered matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned his face to hers. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't know, maybe- umph!" Kagome's reply was cut short when Inuyasha suddenly pressed his lips against hers.

"I'll be back soon, M'lady," Inuyasha murmured softly as they parted, "so take care of yourself, ok? And remember; don't go out of the hotel. Wait until I come back if you want to go somewhere."

"Okaaay, Inuyashaa."

.

.

.

.

**4 hours later**

"I'm so hungry," Kagome moaned, "it's almost eleven already. Why hasn't Inuyasha come back?"

Her stomach began to growl loudly. She tried to ignore it, but the growling sound only got louder and louder.

'Okay, I need to eat something,' she thought.

Putting on her jacket, she then walked out of the room and went down to the hotel lobby.

.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Takahashi," Mr. Dubois said apologetically, "but unfortunately, all of our restaurants are closed at ten on Tuesdays."

"I see." Kagome said in disappointment.

"But there's a really good Creperie at the end of the street," Mr. Dubois said again, "they are open until midnight."

"Crepes?" Kagome's eyes brightened. She loved French crepes!

"Yup, it's only about five to seven minute walk from here. But it's late already. If you want to go there, please let one of my staff accompany you, Mrs. Takahashi." Answered Mr. Dubois.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine, Mr. Dubois! I can go by myself. Besides, I see so many people coming and going, all of your staff must be pretty busy right now."

"Ah, yeah, it's the holiday season after all," Mr. Dubois chuckled, "are you sure, though, Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled, "oh, if Inuyasha comes back, tell him I won't be long. I don't want to disturb him if he's still in the meeting, so I didn't call him."

Mr. Dubois nodded, "Alright, just be careful on your way."

.

.

.

.

"Thank you," Kagome said to the old lady at the cashier in English as she handed her the money.

The woman smiled warmly. "You're welcome, young lady. Please visit our place again soon."

Kagome smiled back. Somehow the old woman reminded her a lot of Kaede.

"I will. Thank you again and have a good night!" She said to her.

"Be careful on your way, dear." The woman replied.

Kagome nodded and proceeded to exit the small café. Once she was out, the cold breeze of the wind immediately hit her skin and chilled her bone.

"Cold, cold, cold," She mumbled through chattering teeth as she blew hot air to her hands to keep it warm.

"Stupid me for wearing such a thin jacket," she groaned. "I better move fast."

Quickening her pace two times, she hoped to reach the hotel soon.

.

.

"I don't think this is the right way," Kagome frowned as she inspected the unfamiliar surrounding.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Crap," she cursed, "I think I got lost."

She looked around the place, trying to see if she can find any sign for the name of the road she was on. But there was none.

"I guess I would have to call Inuyasha, then." She sighed, knowing that Inuyasha would give her a long lecture after.

"What? No signal?" Kagome gasped as she stared at her cellphone's screen. "Great… now how am I going to get back to the hotel?"

"_Avez-vous besoin__d'aide,__madame_?" A woman in her late thirties suddenly asked her.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked a few times, "Um... I'm sorry… I don't speak French." She said in English.

"Ah," the woman replied, "do you need any help, miss?"

Kagome smiled. "Actually, I do. Do you know how to get to Pierre hotel from here, Mrs?"

"Oo, Pierre!" The woman nodded, "it's not that far. Probably around ten minutes from here. You just need to walk on that direction," the woman pointed to left, "and turn right at the intersection. You can see the hotel after that."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome bowed politely.

"You're welcome."

.

.

After walking for a few minutes, Kagome noticed that the road was getting quitter. It seemed that not many people passed around the area. Shuddering from the cold, she kept moving fast, in hope of finding the intersection soon.

The road was getting quitter and quitter with each passing minute. And at this point, Kagome couldn't see anyone there beside herself. She bit her lips. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong, but she ignored it and continued to walk.

Wind whistled against the trees, creating an eerie aura around her. 'Okay… now I'm scared.' She thought to herself.

Then, all of the sudden, she felt like there was someone behind her. She turned back quickly, but there was no one there.

But her heart almost stopped when she saw a dark shadow dart in front of her.

"Woof! Woof!" The golden retriever barked at her playfully.

"Oh you," Kagome laughed, feeling relieved that it was only a dog, "don't scare me like that." She patted the dog.

The dog leaned in to her touch, before he suddenly growled threateningly.

"What's the matter?" Kagome said, noticing the dog's change of demeanor.

She looked behind, and with a flash a knife was put against her neck.

A clothed hand clamped on her mouth as the owner leaned down and whispered to her ear. "_Bonjour, Mademoiselle."_

Kagome's heart was beating rapidly inside her heart. She wanted to scream and call for help, but her voice was muffled by her capture's hand.

"Ooogff," She managed to say.

The man chuckled. "_Dormir, Mademoiselle."_

Kagome didn't understand what he was saying, but she soon found her consciousness drifting away.

'Inuyasha… help.' That was her last thought before she succumbed to the darkness.

…

A/N: Thank you again to Youkai55 for editing this chapter! And happy late New Year for all!


End file.
